godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Perseus
Greek Mythology In Greek myth, Perseus was the famous hero who killed the Gorgon, Medusa. He was commonly said to have accomplished this feat with a variety of magical items lent to him by the gods, including a helmet of invisibility, the winged sandals of Hermes, a magical sword, a special pouch to store Medusa's head, and a reflective shield that allowed him to find and kill the Gorgon without actually looking at her and turning to stone. In God of War Perseus' role in the God of War series creates a plothole in the series' story. Perseus is famous in Greek mythology for having slain the Gorgon Medusa. However, in the first God of War game, it is Kratos who kills the Gorgon, thus leaving unclear what made Perseus a hero in the game's universe. Beyond this, Perseus only appears in God of War II. Some time prior to the game, Perseus embarked on a journey to the Island of Creation to meet the Sisters of Fate and change his destiny so that he could bring "his loved one" back to life. However, at some point he became trapped in a large bathing house above the Hall of Atropos. When Kratos reaches the hall, Perseus calls to him for assistance, though the Spartan is unable to reach him immediately. Eventually, Kratos reaches the bathing house where Perseus is trapped and shuts the door, unknowingly trapping himself inside with Perseus. Having gone somewhat mad after being trapped for a long time in that room, Perseus assumes the Sisters are trying to test him and attempts to kill Kratos using his magic sword and helmet of invisibility. Nonetheless, Kratos manages to kill his half-brother, by smashing his helmet, stabbing him with his own sword and throwing him through a wall to impale him on a hook. By throwing Perseus through the wall, he also manages to make his way out of the bathing house to continue his quest. Powers and Abilities Being a demigod, Perseus possesses supernatural strength and agility. He also uses a large variety of items given to him by various Gods. In the first part of the battle, he uses Hades' Helm to turn invisible. While Kratos can't see him, he then throws projectiles at Kratos with his sling. After Kratos destroys the helmet, Perseus still has his sword and shield. He then uses his shield to reflect the light of the sun, which can then blind Kratos momentarily, leaving him open to attacks. One of his other enemies besides Kratos was a gorgon Medusa. Trivia Despite their long encounter kratos never said a word to Perseus a thing he would never do with his other opponents. Similar to Thesus, perseus challenged kratos and end up losing his life in the procees due to his arrogance. Related Pages *Demigod *Shield of Perseus Gallery Perseus concept art.jpg Perseus GOWAscension.PNG Perseus Harry.jpg|Perseus was originally meant to have Harry Hamlin's Clash of the Titans appearance. Perseus ascension.jpg|Perseus armor. Perseus 1.jpg 8-perseus.jpg Perseus head shot.jpg PerseusMugshot.jpg Shield of perseus.jpg Video thumb|left|300px|Kratos vs. Perseus Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Bosses Category:God of War II Category:Enemies Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War:Saga Collection Category:God of War Series Category:Warriors Category:God of War:Ascension